TCtNS Discontinued
by Kyarorin
Summary: A road trip to New York reveals a surprising encounter. A series of connected ficlets, crossover with Gargoyles. R&R please! -Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

The City that Never Sleeps

–-

Sam briefly wondered what possessed him to take a road trip to the Big Apple during his summer vacation. Oh, sure, he'd had a ball driving all the way with Mikaela and Bee, meeting up with Optimus and his brand new human, trucker friend at one point, but now he wasn't so confident.

It was bad enough that the Big Apple was already an insane asylum, a place where logic and sometimes decency went to die; he really should have thought about what would happen when you added a stubborn, independent girlfriend and giant robotic alien friend into the mix.

Things were made even worse when Mikaela started cramping, and a desperate Sam had come up with the _brilliant_ idea to walk to the 24-hour corner store only two blocks from their hotel room in search of the ever soothing chocolate at three in the morning.

And now he was being followed. Again.

Though this time not by Satan's Camaro, someone he'd currently rather have following him, because the aforementioned 'demonic' car always had his best interests in mind. No, this stalker probably wanted his wallet, and though the deep pockets of Sam's pants kept it safe from regular pickpockets, Sam didn't think this guy was going to try a quick grope to get at it.

He really didn't want to think about the possibility that his stalker had _other_ things in mind, and he desperately wished that Bee had given him some kind of communicator so he could call the Autobot for a quick pick-up, as his cell was not-so-conveniently still in the hotel room.

It also _really _didn't help that Sam had another brilliant idea to try and lose the guy by weaving through different alleyways, and now the teen was thoroughly lost and blocks away from the safety of the hotel.

It just wasn't his night.

He ducked onto another desolate street, this one better lit than the grungy alleys, but still no help when it came for directions or an open store to hide in and wait for the guy to get bored and go away.

The stalker sped up, Sam got even more nervous. "Damnit, damnit, damnit!"

Sam really didn't do well when sleep deprived, far away from home, and in company with a gleefully amused car and a snarling girlfriend.

Figuring that it was better to make a stand and at least save the chocolate, Sam turned and prepared to try and talk the man down. The stalker stared at him grimly, dressed in all black and a beanie, with his hands in a pocket.

He shifted the bag nervously, the sound of rustling plastic and his shuffling feet covered the soft _whump_ of billowing leather. "Look, what're you following me for? I don't have anything!"

The stalker raised one thick eyebrow, looked at Sam and then to the bag. Great, his stalker was a smarmy, quiet bastard. Sam cursed, backing up. "I'm serious! I only brought enough cash to get candy, all right?"

Somewhere in the back of Sam's mind, he realized he was only incriminating himself further, and he let out a strangled yell when the man suddenly came at him, a hidden knife held firmly in his hand.

"Holy shit!" He yelped, stumbling backwards and swinging the candy bag like a flimsy, plastic flail.

The man missed, and prepared to attack again. "Just gimme your damn wallet, boy!"

After Megatron, that was _so_ not the thing to call Sam. "Like hell I will!" He barked back, spreading his feet in an unconscious imitation of Lennox's defensive stance.

Something above them growled, rumbling lowly in a threatening manner that sounded a lot less metallic than an angered Autobot, but very much as irritated.

The man paled, looked up, and let out a strangled whine. Another growl, and Sam looked up to see two pairs of glowing eyes, one red, one white, staring down at the scene.

"Leave the boy alone," a rich, feminine voice said, and in the dim light Sam caught a glimpse of teeth, horns, and a long tail attached to a dark shape clinging to a building wall. Looking like he was about to wet himself, the potential thief and attacker ran away, dropping the gleaming weapon in his haste.

Okay. That was weird.

"Um…" Sam began, staring open mouthed at the two beings above him. The second was larger and lighter in color, and perching on a light pole as if it were flat ground. "Hi– thanks?"

Memories from forever ago flashed in his mind about a bombing at a New York police department, of priceless statues being destroyed by a batshit vigilante group, and of strange lights coming from the Xanatos Corp's fancy office building-slash-above-ground-castle. And then nothing as the media circus found some other snafu to focus on– sort of the same thing that had happened with Mission City.

The pairs of glowing eyes suddenly dimmed and Sam briefly wondered what that meant. Hopefully it was a good thing, because there was a leathery rustle and both creatures leapt from their perches and landed to the ground in front of him.

Tall, was Sam's first observation. But not as dizzyingly tall as the Autobots, or Megatron.

He could deal with that.

Leathery, teal and purple, _wings_, and distinctly _not human_ were his next ones.

He could deal with that too, but he sort of wished that Bee were there to play the Twilight Zone theme. It would certainly make him feel better.

"Hello," the obviously female one said, stepping forward curiously, hesitantly, and hopefully.

"Hi." Sam repeated, still holding Mikaela's goody bag. "Thanks for chasing that guy off, it's always nice when the locals lend a helping hand."

"You're not scared?" The bigger male asked, sounding so open and _hopeful_ like the female that Sam was taken aback.

"Ah, no. This is weird, but not really that weird." He paused. "I'm used to weird. It happens around me a lot."

Though slightly intimidated by the female's distinctly fanged smile, he was pleased to note that she seemed genuinely happy with his reaction, holding out a taloned, three-fingered hand. "I'm Angela, and this is my mate, Broadway."

So living drain spouts had boyfriends and girlfriends? Cool.

"Sam, Sam Witwicky." He grinned, trying not to wince from her unsurprisingly strong grip. "Um… If you don't mind me asking, are you gargoyles? I was, like, seven when New York went crazy and made national news about that."

Angela laughed, towering over him, "Yes. Yes, we are gargoyles." Her head tilted and Sam noticed the gold studs glittering in her ears. "We've been protecting this island for a long time now."

"Long enough for most people to kinda see us as part of the scenery," the hefty Broadway said with a grin. "Though they usually start screaming when we try to talk to them."

Sam just whistled, "Wow, you'd think they'd get the picture after ten years of you guys doing what you did just now."

Angela shrugged, lips quirking into a smile. "We've managed to convince quite a few, but most people would rather not believe we exist."

"I can sympathize with that," Sam said flippantly, thinking about Mission City and how everyone had gobbled up the governmental assurance that it was just a mistake, nothing to worry about, go on and forget this. No giant alien robots here.

He nearly hit himself in the head when he realized they were looking at him curiously and expectantly. "Um… Ignore that?"

Angela had an amazing likeness to Mikaela when she gave him A Look and crossed her arms.

He laughed sheepishly, "I'm really not supposed to talk about it."

Broadway just let out a deep, chuckling rumble, stepping forward to put a hand on Sam's shoulder. "We understand," he gave his girlfriend– what did gargoyle lovers call each other, other than mate? Sam was finding himself somewhat uncomfortable with the word, and thought that boy/girlfriend didn't quite fit either– a dry look, "Angela's just curious."

Angela rolled her eyes, the motion made odd by her lack of eyebrows, and huffed in pure feminine indignation.

A small alarm went off somewhere in Sam's head. Feminine indignation. Mikaela. Cramping. _Chocolates._ "Aw, crap! Mikaela!" He yelped, clutching the candy laden bag in mild panic. "I've gotta get back to the hotel, Mikaela's probably _freaking_ right now-" he babbled, mind coming up with images of Mikaela racing out to Bee, the two of them frantically searching the city for him, frightened, worry growing when they couldn't find him and then the inevitable call to the other Autobots– the last thing New York needed right now was a whole unit of Autobots coming to his rescue. He turned quickly on his heel and began to dither on which direction to go when Broadway caught him again.

"Whoa! Hold on there, maybe we can give you a lift back? It'll be safer than wandering the streets."

"Lift?" Sam asked, panic ebbing. "Like, as in flying?" The prospect was certainly tempting, and all together not unwanted.

Angela laughed, walking to where Sam was now standing. "Of course! But we actually glide, rather than fly."

Broadway held out a hand and Angela turned around, "Up you get," he said and helped Sam wrap his arms around the female gargoyle's neck.

After two amused seconds of remembering that Optimus had said the exact same thing to him and Mikaela after Sector 7 had started their chase, he looked at the large gargoyle. "Um, you don't mind?" He vaguely motioned to where his arms were, and his legs wrapped around Angela's waist.

Broadway just grinned, watching and letting out a chuckle at Sam's startled yelp when Angela leapt onto the nearest building's wall and began climbing. "You can't wrap your legs around me," he said sheepishly, "And it's easier to have you on our backs when we're climbing."

"Where are you staying?" Angela's head turned slightly to the side, and Sam looked down at the ground far below them. He was not going to scream when they took off, he was _not_.

"The Larchmont, somewhere around 11th street I think." Angela nodded, and a request to hold on, pushed herself off the brick wall and into open air.

Watching the ground come at them rapidly, Sam screamed. And then started laughing when the gargoyle caught a thermal and soared above the buildings with ease. His death grip around Angela's neck lessened, and he grinned to himself. This was almost as cool and hitching a ride on Bee's shoulders.

Broadway glided up smoothly besides them, grinning over at the teen. "Having fun?" He asked over the whistling wind.

"Hell yeah!" Sam roared back, grinning and letting the rest of the flight fall silent, listening to the shifting of leather wings, the plastic rattle of the bag, and the sound of wind in his ears.

The Larchmont was a large, newly refurbished hotel– now with balconies! a too chipper for New York clerk had told them– and even at this time of night, lights were on in some of the rooms. Sam needn't have worried about being spotted though, the curtains were drawn, and they circled twice to let Sam figure out where his room was.

Below them in the parking lot, a yellow Camaro honked its horn as they touched down on what Sam hoped was his and Mikaela's balcony.

"It's all right," he yelled over the ledge, waving the bag for Bee to see. "They're friends!"

Angela and Broadway blinked, looked at each other, and then down at the Camaro. "Boy, sounds like you've got a story to tell…" Broadway murmured.

Sam laughed weakly, tensing when the lights in the room came on and he heard pounding footsteps coming towards them. "Man, I hope this is the right one…" he muttered, as Angela and Broadway leapt onto the wall of the building and climbed up and out of sight.

Mikaela's startled and worried face appeared behind the glass and he grinned as she threw open the door and launched herself at him. "Sam! Sam, you dork, I've been trying to get a hold of you and you left your phone-" She stopped, nostrils flaring once and inhaled slowly. "Just _how_ did you get on the balcony?"

He looked up, beckoning the two gargoyles to come down, and Mikaela followed his gaze, gasping sharply.

"Sam." She said slowly, "You meet the _strangest_ people."

–-

TBC

Disclaimer: Gargoyles belongs to Disney, Transformers belongs to Hasbro and Paramount. I own nothing! Nothing! Save for a few comics, and lots of toys. :D I love my toys.

Author's note: It had to be done. TT And this was supposed to be a small drabble, but then it totally mutated on me. I might write more, I might not.

Also, the Larchmont hotel does indeed exist, although it doesn't have balconies. Boo.


	2. Chapter 2

The City That Never Sleeps 2

––

Had he been sitting, Lexington would have been bouncing in his seat.

As it was, using the tailwinds of a speeding Camaro to reach the rendezvous point, he couldn't help but think that Xanatos' new and improved Iron Clan had _nothing_ on who Angela and Broadway had supposedly met.

Giant transforming alien robots! Not even in their ten plus years of protecting Manhattan and, in some cases, the world, had they met anything as awesome as _that_.

The bonded gargoyle pair was ahead of him, playing a lazy game of air-tag high above the midnight traffic, while Brooklyn trailed behind. As much as Goliath would have liked to meet the Autobot and his human allies, there still were patrols to run and it was only Lexington's technical expertise that allowed him to come with the second in command and Angela and Broadway, who had met the group before.

They were currently headed towards the Robert F. Wagner Jr. Park, close enough to the Aerie Building, yet far enough to be secluded at that time of night. Though by now, many of Manhattan's regular thieves and thugs had learned not to roam about night, especially in areas they patrolled or near the shore. Not many wanted to be stepped on.

He grinned, performing a barrel roll and touching down lightly on the ground.

The park was forested enough for the small group of gargoyles to hide themselves in while the Camaro cautiously drove over the curb and into the grass; and as much as Lexington wanted to bound over to the car and start the questions, caution kept him where he was.

Doors shrugged open smoothly, not at all like a human pushing away a slab of heavy metal or plastic, and two humans stepped out, looking around cautiously. They were an odd pair; the boy thin and lanky, while the girl was beautiful by human, and even gargoyle standards.

Lexington paid them no mind, staring avidly at the Camaro. "Hey," he whispered to Angela crouched in the bushes near him. "Have you seen it transform?"

"No," she said humorously, giving him a sidelong look. "I haven't seen _him_ transform, yet."

Lexington rolled his eyes, starting when a strange electronic sound filled the air and gears started whirring, panels shifting, and the car literally came apart at the seams.

Seconds later sixteen feet of alien mech stood in the hidden clearing, staring right at them and indicating their hiding spot. "They are concealing themselves in the bushes, Sam."

"Thanks, Bee!" Sam said brightly, grinning over at them. "Broadway? Angela?"

With a chortle, Broadway and Angela revealed themselves, walking over to the two humans and mech, clasping their forearms while Lexington and Brooklyn stood back, mouths agape. The mech knelt and peered closely at his clan mates, reaching out a large hand for them to clasp in greetings as they talked.

"Ja-Jalapeña!"

Brooklyn placed a hand on Lexington's shoulder, nudging his brother in amusement. "Come on, techno-geek, let's go meet them."

––

TBC

Author's note: I honestly tried to write Bee's reaction here, but it just ain't working. sigh


	3. Chapter 2 and a half

The City That Never Sleeps 2.1

––-

While having a human inside of him was becoming perfectly natural to Bumblebee, a gargoyle was a whole other story. Seats had to be shifted and redesigned to make room for wing struts and tails, and while he couldn't do anything about his own size limitations, the tiny gargoyle at his wheel was a much better fit than, say, Broadway would have been.

Three fingered, claw tipped hands clutched his wheel while Lexington steered him forward and out of the park's lot.

The situation was half-baked at best; making contact with another species without Optimus' approval, letting them know the bare basics of their reasons for being here, and then letting the smallest and most excitable learn to drive. He'd been mildly alarmed when Brooklyn mentioned the last time Lexington had tried to drive anything (boom, baby), but then again, if things got too out of hand, Bumblebee could always take control.

Mikaela sat next to him, not really explaining things as the technologically minded gargoyle already knew, but merely to help him get the feel of the car and be more comfortable. Sam had opted to stay behind and hear more about the wild stories the clan had to tell, and, if possible, create a sort of alliance between the Autobots and the gargoyles.

They did, after all, have much in common. Both races were warriors, a rare species in a world where humanity as a whole tended to be xenophobic, and most importantly of all, they were protectors.

As soon as he finished cataloging all he could about these gargoyles (including a large note that they didn't want to be associated or known by the government just yet, something he agreed with), he would give Ratchet a surprise info dump.

Bumblebee was brought out of his musing when all forward momentum stopped and his two passengers yelped. "Aw, man." Lexington shifted, looking down at the gas pedal and the brake, eyeing it critically. "My feet are getting in the way."

"Bee?" Mikaela said, leaning over to look at the problem as well. "Think you can shift the pedals further apart?"

"I can try." His doors clicked open, and Mikaela slid gracefully out, popping another candy in her mouth. Lexington just sat there for a moment, confused, before it finally dawned on him and he exited.

"Is it dangerous if you're shifting while we're inside?" The little green gargoyle asked, leaning to look through the window as his doors shut and Bumblebee ran a few programs to find the best recalibration.

"The amount of energy I release when trans-scanning would fry anything organic inside, and having anything inside when I transform is a definite 'no-no'." Which meant that the small flakes of dead skin that had accumulated over time were now nothing but vapors, and the one time Mikaela had accidentally left her purse inside had been crushed beyond recognition.

Lexington whistled, watching the pulse of light as he rearranged the pedals to better fit a gargoyle's foot. It would take a simple look at the original design specs to get his alt mode back to being human friendly, but for now he was Lexington's.

Bumblebee opened his doors again, and the two slid back in. Lexington was practically bouncing in his seat. "All right! Let's ride!" He crowed, pressing down easily on the gas pedal and peeling out.

Mikaela was grinning, pressed back into the seat and laughing. "Be careful, Bee, I think he's going to try and keep you."

"What?" Lexington squawked, taking a corner fast, "I would not!"

She started laughing as they careened down the street, music blasting as Lexington took them down roads less traveled by.

–-

TBC

Crap ending, crap ending, but Bee's been decidedly stubborn when it comes to interacting with the gargoyles– he wants to just sit there and scan them, then muse at length about the cultural and physical differences between humans and gargoyles.

R&R, guys. I really appreciate all I've been getting. :)

Next chapter: Barricade, meet Demona.


	4. Chapter 3

The City That Never Sleeps 3

––

Barricade stepped over the broken body of the man, surveying the smoking lot littered with bodies with disgust.

It was the second time this month he had been ambushed by a group of humans intent on capturing him; their reasons unknown. He had done nothing to alert _anyone_ to his presence, driving aimlessly across the continental US at the speed limit with his holographic driver present at all times. Recharge had been spent in not entirely abandoned lots, scattered about with other cars, refuels had been done in the middle of the night without notice at random gas stations, their video recording systems, as always, blocked and deactivated.

The tactician had been anything but careless in the aftermath of the final battle between the Autobots and the Decepticons, not at all eager to garner the Autobots' attentions. More were coming in, and some had already landed. While Barricade was a Decepticon officer to the core, he knew better than to continue a war where all had been lost.

Their leader was gone, the very artifact that would have brought them to glory was nothing but a smear of radiation surrounding the city it had been destroyed in, and he was sorely outnumbered on a backwater planet that was proving to be more annoying than useful.

And now he was being chased by some idiotic fleshling group whose intent he couldn't fathom.

Not so carefully, or respectfully, he sifted through the bodies, trying to find a commander or unit leader that might be connected to some sort of communications or electronic device that could lead him to the culprits. Only to have is processors short when he removed an annoying car from atop two bodies.

One was some nameless lackey, the other…

The other was the woman who'd led the first ambush.

The woman he had crushed underfoot, snapping her neck, and then thrown into the burning warehouse out of sheer spite.

It was not logical, unless the human had an identical twin carrying out her orders, or there was a line of clones she could sent after him and as far as Barricade knew of Earth, they did not have the technology. He couldn't scan the woman to see if her DNA was similar to the other one, he was a scout and a tactician, not a medic or scientist. He hadn't been one before the war, and there was little reason to upgrade, especially now.

His scanners were sensitive enough to know that her body was doing something strange, her heart was stopped and there was no brain activity, yet rivulets of energy ran through her corpse.

The woman came alive with a jerk and gasp, and the crushed bones protruding from her flesh sank back into her skin and healed over smoothly.

Barricade brought out his secondary weapons, aiming at the woman.

She smiled nastily at him, spitting up blood that matched her hair. "Kill me again, robot, it will not stop me from using you."

"And what are your plans for me then, human?"

She cackled, as mad and insane and power hungry as Megatron had been.

When it seemed that no answer would come, Barricade fired a hole through her heart.

After that, the woman would attack him at least once a week, always trying to capture him, always meeting her temporary demise by his clawed hands. Each time, he learned something about her– Her name was Dominique, she hired mercenaries to do her bidding, she was stark raving _mad_, and she owned her own company.

That last bit was what drew him to a small laboratory outside of New York, somewhat surprised to find the woman waiting for him, her hands glowing as she held a book and smiled predatorily.

He fired on the building behind her, setting it aflame and listened to the panicked screams from inside.

"This ends here, fleshling."

"Oh, no, robot. It begins here." She purred, and then began to speak in a language he barely had time to look up before his body stopped responding. Barricade could do nothing but seethe as she motioned him to follow, his legs moving without his own input.

He _would_ find a way to kill her, once and for all.

–-

TBC

Author's note: And 'lo! A plot has been born! Kinda. I've been posting this at TF2007Fun, an LJ community, and I'm quite a few chapters ahead. _But_, those chapters are slightly different as I have tendency to go through and edit them after a couple rereads. Don't expect another quick update like this one, I'm still editing the others. Currently, I'm stuck, I really have no idea where I'm going with this and the plot bunnies have stopped eating my ankles. (Or, conversely, I've had so many plot bunnies biting my ankles that I can't decide which one to go with. Argh.)

Okay, so the creator of the show has mentioned that they do not know the limits of Demona's immortality, or how much damage it would actually take to kill her without Macbeth being the culprit. I am going to go with the fannon idea that unless the Weird Sisters or Macbeth are actually the ones to do it, Demona cannot die– even if you shatter her during stone sleep (which she can't do anymore thanks to Puck), decapitate, or otherwise mutilate.

Call it artistic license.


	5. Chapter 4

The City That Never Sleeps 4

–-

Elisa Maza surveyed the scene, grimacing. It was far out of their jurisdiction, but that didn't mean other curious officers weren't making the drive from inner Manhattan to the scene – like the man standing near the cruiser from Portland, though what he was doing out here, Elisa couldn't fathom.

The small lab had been completely decimated, smoking steadily even after two days of fire fighters trying their damndest to get the ignited chemicals to finally douse. Once a top of the line facility, it had belonged to a company that had been bought out by Nightstone Unlimited, and shortly afterwards…. Destroyed.

It was the only reason why the place had been brought to their attention, and Elisa couldn't help but think that Demona had a hand behind it anyways. If the labs had something she wanted, and they weren't forthcoming, the insane gargoyle would have no compunctions with killing everyone inside.

Then there was the possibility that this was something far more elaborate that Demona had concocted. Somehow, Elisa couldn't shake the feeling that things were about to get worse for her small clan very soon.

Whatever weapon had done this was advanced, leaving deep scorch marks and even melted the surrounding rock into glass. There were no survivors, and the presiding officers had mentioned that all the computers were nothing but slag.

She sighed, pushing hair from her face and behind her ear, careful not to dislodge the communicator. "I couldn't tell you what happened here, big guy. Even Xanatos' plasma cannons aren't enough to cause this much destruction so quickly." Elisa grimaced, walking the perimeter as medics and rescue crew began to start the long, heart breaking process of pulling burnt bodies from the wreckage.

Goliath's voice rumbled comfortingly in her ear, and the woman looked over to her partner, nodding.

"Either someone's got a bone to pick with Ms. Destine, or…" She let her assumption trail off, knowing the two would get it.

They neared the out of state cruiser, the man nodding to them politely, and Elisa felt the hairs on the back of her neck raise up. There was something unusual about him. Shaking it off, the two detectives continued their survey of the destruction, Elisa's grimace becoming more and more pronounced as the minutes ticked by.

Her only solace was the cheerful chatter of Lexington as he told them about the alien mech he'd met only a night ago, and was going to meet again with Brooklyn's hatchlings in tow.

Matt's hand appeared on her shoulder, stopping her from making a complete circuit around the burnt out building. "Come on, partner, let's go. We've seen all we can here, and there's nothing we can do to help."

With a sigh, Elisa headed back towards her Fairlane, giving the strange officer one glance before getting in with Matt and driving off.

–-

"Is it just me, or are we being followed?"

Keeping one eye on the mirror, and the other on the busy pre-dawn traffic ahead, Elisa studied the car behind her. "Looks like a police cruiser."

Matt grimaced, turning his head slightly as if to speak to her instead of look curiously at the cruiser behind them. "Think it's the guy from Oregon?"

"Lights are wrong," Elisa murmured, weaving around a few more cars and scowling when the other car followed easily. Dawn chose to broke then, and Elisa shook her head. It could be anything, just another officer coming into the precinct, and not what her ten years of experience were whispering in the back of her mind.

Nevertheless, the hairs on the back of her neck were prickling again, making her tighten her grip on the wheel and speed up smoothly. There was nothing innocent about the cruiser following them, she was sure of it. She was sure Matt knew it too.

"Think it's our insane, corporate friend?"

"Which one?" Elisa snorted, looking into the review mirror and scowling. The sun was glinting off the cruiser's windshield, shadowing her view of the driver. "Xanatos may not be looking for immortality anymore, but he's still off his rocker."

Matt chuckled dryly, one hand resting near his piece, and the other firmly on the door handle.

Demona had no compunctions with attacking Elisa out in the open, the more human deaths her battle could cause, the better. So it was without much thought that Elisa hit the gas and sped down a nearly abandoned street, far outside Manhattan limits, and towards, what she hoped, was a sparsely populated area.

Luck, as always, was with the detective, careening to a stop in an abandoned parking lot that was part of an old, shut down industrial district. The cruiser pulled in smoothly behind them, Matt and Elisa exiting their own car to face down their tale.

Elisa took a moment to envy the officer that got have a damn _Mustang_ for a cruiser, before she set her feet apart and crossed her arms, her hand subtly resting on her gun. She dearly wished she had her clan for back up– Matt was no pushover, but there was something solid about the gargoyles that made their presence welcome in any fight.

The car's door clicked open, and out slid a familiar lithe form.

"Demona."

"Maza. Bluestone." Demona said almost cordially, clad in her deer hide and thankfully human.

Matt's gun clicked beside her, neither of the detectives missed the book held in Demona's hands. It couldn't be the Grimoirium, the magic book had been destroyed years ago.

The human gargoyle chuckled, smiling serenely at them. "I was so hoping to catch you by surprise. No matter," her eyes narrowed. "You will die here." Her hand flicked negligently, causing both detectives to dart behind the Fairlane, guns out and ready.

"Kill them." She said, to no one in particular.

The sound of shifting gears and grating metal reached their ears, and both nearly dropped their guns as the police cruiser literally slid apart and transformed.

––

TBC

Author's notes: Take place the morning after chapter 2. Oh, no! The dreaded cliffhanger. D:

I would just like thank al my reviewers and the people who've fav'ed this fic. I haven't given up on it, don't worry. I just need to actually find out where I'm going with this. (I still don't know– this is what I get for just winging it.) Crits, comments, and suggestions are welcomed! Most of this will be purely character driven, so if any of you have a request, feel free.


End file.
